madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Baba Yaga Arc
Baba Yaga Arc is the second and last story arc of the Zhcted Saga from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primary focused about Baba Yaga, a demon who gave her powers to Lebus Vanadis Elizaveta Fomina two years before the plot and also hunting Tigrevurmud Vorn under Drekavac's request. This is also concludes the story about Tigre's amnesia when he finally regained his memory in his second battle against the witch while saving Liza from impending danger. Chronology 'Enter Baba Yaga, the demonic Witch' 'Brewing Hatred From the Lebus Soldiers' Sometime after Urz's (Tigre's) promotion as Liza's adviser, some soldiers in the bar drank while made some complains about his little accomplishments. An old woman suddenly appeared in front of these soldiers as she told them that if they hated Urz (Tigre), they would just go and kill him. After her eerie message, the old woman disappeared in a flash. Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's Nightmare 'Entering Yaga Temple' Teasing Return of the Black Bow 'An Unexpected Reunion of a Familiar Faces' 'A Rematch Against Baba Yaga' The Return of Tigrevurmud Vorn Story Impact *Baba Yaga made her major appearance in this arc and she played a focal role in the lives of Tigre (Urz), Liza, Drekavac and even Ganelon. Her appearance alone would explaining more about Liza's dark part. *Damad made his official appearance in this arc. While sent to find Tigre's whereabouts under Kreshu's orders. On his mission to infiltrate Zhcted, he did found an amnesiac Tigre and even pointed his blade over him. However, due to Tigre's amnesia, Damad reluctantly escorted Tigre to Lebus and met his allies. Regardless, Damad knew that Urz was in fact a surviving Tigre and before he could . Damad's departure from Lebus would foreshadowing his rivalry with Tigre in the future stories. *The myth of the King of the Magic Bullet is briefly explained in this arc via Sofy's research. *Orgelt Kazakov made his short yet important in this arc. Renowned as "Bloody Kazakov" for his brutality, Kazakov also known for his extreme resentment towards Liza not because of her corrupted father Rodion, but blaming Liza's mere existence that "make" her father to be corrupted. Before he was demised under Elen's blade, Kazakov was manipulated by "Meyer Tyurina", (actually Ganelon),Light Novel Volume 10 *An untold friendship between Liza and Elen is shown in this arc. It is revealed that both girls were friends after Elen rescued Liza bullies. While the arc foreshadowed their bitter rivalry before the war in Boroszlo and their fight for Tigre (Urz), it also tells two former friends back story before their fateful second encounter that defined their bitter story **It is revealed that before becoming Vanadis, Elen was working as a mercenary under the renown mercenary group,Silver Gale. In her first encounter with Liza, she saved her from the bullies and even trained her fighting skills and build her confidence. Because of **To protect herself from her village's bullies, young Liza had to wear an eye patch on her right eye anywhere she goes and she was scorned by anyone in her village. Luckily, she was saved by Elen . After Elen left the village, Liza vowed to show Elen about her a month. Before she could so however, she was called by Rodion and becoming the heir of the House of Abt. Because of Liza's new appearances, Elen barely recognized Liza. *Ganelon'a true identity revealed as a demon named Koschei. While responsible to manipulate Kazakov for his attempt invasion towards Lebus, Ganelon also killed Baba Yaga after she was severely defeated by Tigre's Black Bow's power. His reappearance and feud with Drekavac would foreshadowing his further role and his quest to find Tigre and the Black Bow for his unknown ambitions. Trivia Notes References